Why do You Always do this to Me?
by your guardian writer
Summary: Sam's parents are divorced. Danny's mom died. Their parents would get married. Or would they? Sam and Danny fell in love with each other before the knew that their parents wants to get married. Sam and Danny would do anything for their love. R&R please.Ü
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here I am again! After 1 year of not posting and not reading DxS fictions. I'm so happy to be back. After all those heartbreak, school, test, parents and enemies. Here I am doing another story. Thanks for all those who reviewed my recent story "just a txtm8, huh?"

Please review on this story. :)

I don't own Danny Phantom. Only this story. I don't own the songs that are coming up.

Why Do You Always Do This to Me?

Chapter 1

Love at first sight.

"Sammy sweetheart!! You're gonna be late for your first day of school." Mrs. Manson shouted

"Alright already! Don't call me Sammy! It makes my ears hurt." Her daughter Sam blurted out.

14 year-old Sam Manson just moved-in from Canada to Amity. She wanted to move because many guys were flirting with her. She hated it so much because they're impudent. Sam would go out with any guy as long as it passes her standards. This Goth can't be fooled around.

Just as she was walking to go to her new school someone bumped into her making all her books to fall. A blue-eyed guy who also looked like a 14 year-old said, "I am so, so sorry." Just when Sam was going to pick it up the guy said, "No, let me grab your books. Its my fault." Then Sam said, "It's really ok. You don't have to do all these." Then he said, "I have to." Sam smiled at him and he smiled back. She said, "thanks." Then the guy disappeared. 'That was a really mysterious guy. And cute. So these are the people in Amity Park' she thought to herself.

On the other hand, this mysterious guy tuned out to be Inviso-Bill. The Amity Park's savior and hated by police. "Technus, that computer you stole won't work, dimwit" Danny exclaimed. "Oh, here you are again you little wimp!" Technus yelled.

"You're too boring." Danny said and points the Fenton Thermos in Technus's face. "Who's the wimp now?" Danny whispered.

Sam arrived at her new school. Looking for a locker number '15'. She looked to her right and saw the locker. She opened it and put all her books there. Sam closed her locker and was surprised. The guy she saw this morning was right beside her and her locker. 'This is great! Now I can make friends' she thought. "Hey, aren't you the guy I bumped into just this morning?" she said. Then this mysterious guy said, "oh, yeah! You're that girl. I'm sorry for bumping into you." "No problem at all." "I'm Danny Fenton, what's your name?" "Samantha Manson, or better yet, Sam." They shook hands and said in unison, "nice to meet you." After saying that they were both blushing. Not knowing that their hands are still together.

"Don't you want to take your hand off?" Sam said but she totally regrets those words.

"Sorry" was all Danny can say.

"Where's your first class?" Danny asked.

"Uhm, Chemistry. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, that's my first class to." He said.

A big grin around his face made Sam chuckle and said, "Ok, can you lead me the way there?"

Danny smiled, "Of course"

When they entered in the chemistry room, the two of them saw Mr. Chong. The half-Filipino half-Chinese teacher. "Students, I want you too meet your new classmate, Samantha Manson." Mr. Chong said.

"You can call me Sam." she smiled at her new classmates.

"You can sit next to Mr. Fenton."

"Thank you." She said with her very fake smile flashed upon him.

Sam went to her seat. She smiled at Danny. Danny gave a paper to her that indicates:

_Mr. Chong is so boring to listen to_

_I knew it. I really hate it when teachers call me Samantha._

_I saw it from your face that you were pissed off._

_How did you know?_

_I was staring at you all the time._

_Really? Why?_

"Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton, would you like to share something to us? Give me that paper you were passing to each other." Sam gave the paper and the teacher read it.

"Detention, both of you." Sam just rolled her eyes.

_**After detention**_

"Mom I'm home." Sam said.

"Oh sweetie, here you are!" her mom exclaimed. "I'm going on a date sweetheart. You can heat your food if you want." And with that her mom smiled and went off.****

'Great, its 5 years when my mom and dad had been divorced' she thought to herself. And now her mom was dating any guy he wanted. 'As long as its not Danny's dad' she laughed to herself. "It couldn't be possible." She whispered to herself.

"I think I'm beginning to like him" she whispered.

"Wait, wait.. What did I just say"?

"I mean he is cute, those blue eyes, fit body and…abs?" she wanted to take a walk to clear out all her thoughts.

She suddenly stopped. Staring at that thing. She thought it was the most famous Inviso-Bill. Then she saw a light coming across Inviso-Bill. Her eyes widen when she saw the face of "DANNY!" she blurted out. She didn't realize that she said that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Could you hug me forever?

She was beginning to run but Danny stopped her.

"Look, I can explain."

"There's no need to explain. I saw it all!"

"If you please listen to me!!"

There was silence because Danny didn't know that he was hugging her. But somehow, he couldn't release the hug. So did Sam. She returned the hug. It amazed her and at the same time it made her happy. 'He's so warm and smells so great', she thought.

"Could you hug me forever?"

Before he could reply,

"Wait, you need some explaining to do." _I totally regret that I said that._

"You see, my parents are ghost hunters. They have this portal that I've decided to check. Then BOOM, I've transformed into a half-ghost half-human."

"Oohh, fascinating." Sam said while laughing.

After that explanation, they decided to walk around and try to know more about each other.

The silence was killing them.

"So.. why'd you move here in Amity?"

"Because I seriously hate my life there."

"What do you do being a ghost?"

"Fight ghost, save people from being attacked by ghost and finally, cleaning the mess."

"Ohh, harsh."

"I know. Sometimes I wish that for once in my life I could be normal again."

"Well there's a reason for that. You're the world's most famous savior, Inviso-Bill. Right?"

"It's Danny PHANTOM."

"Oh, ok, sorry for that." A red tint was showing around her face.

"It's ok, I really need a publicist." He faced her and said,

"Why are you blushing?"

_Oh God, He caught me!_

"Uhm, I don't know either." _Way to go Manson. Another lie._

Danny didn't react. Instead he just blushed. _She's really pretty. Wait, what? What did I say? Well it's true though. Maybe this feeling for her is developing. Yeah, developing, great._

Danny walked her to her home.

"This is your house?" His jaw dropped. Amazed because the structure of the house. It was so big on the outside.

"Yeah, well, this is goodnight." She smiled at him.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I really had fun." She blushed so as he.

"That's great." He smiled while blushing. And he went home.

The next day…

"Sammy sweetheart!! I've got news for you." Her mom shouted, sounded really happy.

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged!"

"To whom?!" Sam was surprised. This was all so sudden.

"The principal of your school." _Principal of our school? I don't even know him._ She stormed to the bathroom not saying a word. _I hate my mom. She's adding another person I don't know in this house._

She went down stairs. Ready to get to school.

"Bye sweetheart." Her perky mom said. She didn't say a word.

She arrived at the school and shocked to see what was posted on the bulletin board.

_Danny Fenton with that new girl walking together outside. _

There was also a picture of Danny and Sam walking last night.

"Maybe the principal's son is dating that new girl." An African girl said.

Sam was taken back. Surprised at what she heard.

"Danny's what?" Sam asked, shivering.

"The principal's son." The girl said.

_He's the principal's son. Oh my God! Tell me this is a nightmare._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking in the Rain.

(Sam's POV)

Okkaaayy.. There's one thing he never told me. He's the principal's son, my future stepbrother. Or better yet, my not-going-to-be-step-brother. I fell for him. It was only just days but it feels like I've met him my whole life.

I'm going to wait for him. I want to talk things out. How can my life get any worse? I hope he—

"Hey Sam!"

"Where'd you come from?"

"I've been here since 6am."

"Oh, listen, I have something to ask you. If you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all. So what is it?"

"Haven't you and you're dad talked?"

"About what?"

_About what? _They didn't talked.

"Nothing. If you found out, please tell me."

I started to leave. Leaving him there. "Damn this fucking life."

(Danny's POV)

What the hell was that? I'm going to rush to my dad's office. When I got there, "Hey Danny!" He placed the pen down and faced me.

"Dad, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh yeah, you remind me of that. Why don't you take a seat and I'll tell you about it."

(General POV)

Moments later. Some students heard a guy shout, "WHAT?! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I'M YOUR SON!! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!!"

"That was scary." A guy with a PDA in his hands whispered. He was waiting outside the principal's office. "Come on Tucker." Danny said.

"Man, what was that?"

"My dad is replacing my mom."

"It's been years since your mom died." Tucker said, not daring to look at his best friend.

"I know. But.. I haven't move-on and now he's replacing her."

"So who's the step-mom?"

"Miss Marilyn Manson." Danny was taken aback. _Manson? Isn't that Sam's last name?_

"Uh Tucker, I'm going to meet you at Lancer's class."

Before he could say anything, Danny ran off with his fastest speed._ So this was what Sam wanted me to find out._

He looked all over the campus for Sam. He finally saw her. But just when he was too close, a girl stopped him.

"Hi Dannykins." It's Paulina flirting around him again.

"Hey." He started to walk away.

Paulina grabbed his hand and said, "Where are you going? You can hang out with us." She pointed her friends.

"No thanks." Not trying to look disgusted, but he miserably failed. Paulina gave him a glare and left.

"Where the hell did Sam go?" He cursed to himself.

The bell rang and all the students went to their classes. Danny didn't know that Sam and him had the same class, literature.

Sam was reading a book. Danny sat beside her.

"Hey Sam?"

"What?"

"I talked to my dad."

Sam's eyes gazed to Danny's eyes and said, "So now you know?"

"Yes."

The silence was killing them.

"I..I have to.. to.. tell you something." Danny was stammering.

"What is it?"

"I.. uh.. I.."

"Go back to your seats people." Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later." Danny said. Sam nodded.

Danny went to his real seat beside Tucker. Mixed emotions are really taking over him. It's like he doesn't know himself anymore. He suddenly fell in love with this girl he knew only days before. But he was very comfortable with her. _She's not a slut. And always wanted to make a difference._ With that, he smiled to himself. He never loved a girl this much.

The bell rang indicating that first period is over. Sam waited for Danny to go out. She saw him and grabbed his hand.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Sam asked. Haven't taken her hand off Danny's hand.

"Samantha Manson.. I love you."

"You what?" She was shocked.

"I love you." Danny turned his head away. Scared that she wouldn't accept it. But they were still holding each other's hands.

"I.. love you too." She was smiling. Danny looked at her and hugged her.

"Do you want to escape?" Danny suggested.

"You mean, get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

"Come on.."

They went into the janitor's closet. He went ghost. Invisible and intangible, he grabbed Sam and flew to a hill where almost nobody goes to it. Danny and Sam landed in the fresh grass.

"Danny, this is amazing." She smiled to him. A smile he never saw.

"This is where I go when I have too many problems."

The sight from the hill was so amazing. You can see all the buildings around Amity. The air was so fresh. He turned to her and she turned to him. Their faces were only inches apart. Sam looked away.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"This is wrong. I love you. But I'm going to be your step-sister."

"But am I forbidden to love you?"

"No. But—"

"Listen, I'll do anything for us to be in a legal relationship. Would you hold on and never give up?"

"Of course."

His cell phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hello?"

"Danny, come to Ms. Manson's mansion. And take Miss Samantha with you."

"Alright."

"Love you son."

When his dad said that, he hangs up. He never wanted to be with his dad. Now his sister and his mother were dead. Just because of an experiment.

"Who was that?"

"My dad. He wants us to your mansion."

"It's not a mansion!"

"Oh yes it is!" He laughed. She joined with it and started to walk.

Before Sam could ring the doorbell, "Sammy! I missed you!"

"Mom, nothing happened to me."

"Oh, sorry." She glanced at the boy beside her daughter.

"You must be Mr. Daniel Fenton? Well, You're dad is in the table. Come."

Ms. Manson went to the table where their parents were eating.

"Danny! You're finally here." His dad said, cheerfully.

"How'd you know me and Sam was not around the school?"

"Lancer told me."

"The both of you sit down." Sam's mom said. With a perky tone that she hates the most. The servants served food to the two teens. It was raining outside. Which made the room a lot colder.

"Samantha and Daniel, the both of us, me and Jack, love each other. And I won't let anything to ruin the wedding."

Sam was really shocked. Her mother really loves Jack. And Sam really loves Danny.

"I'll go for a walk." Sam said.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"Nowhere."

Danny just stared at her and said, "It's raining outside."

"I'll survive."

Sam was really confused. She didn't know what to follow. Is it her heart or her mind? On her heart was to love Danny and do everything to stay that way. And her mind was on her mom._ I'll burry a guilt in myself if I only think for myself. But I really love Danny._ Tears were flowing from her eyes along with the raindrops.

_**Back at the mansion:**_

"Ms. Manson, when is your wedding?" Danny asked.

"January 24."

"Alright. If you don't mind, I'll go and find Sam."

He walked towards the hill he showed her just a few minutes. When he got there, he saw a girl, all soaked from the rain and was sobbing.

"I knew I could find you here."

She was startled. Because she knew whose voice that was. He walked and sat beside her.

"Why did you come here?" Sam asked.

"Because I was worried about you. Why did you walk around the rain?"

"So that nobody could see me crying."

They fell in deep silence.

"I don't know if I could help you cancel the wedding for our love." Sam was already crying so hard while she was saying those words. "But I love you Danny."


	4. Very Important Author's Note

Hey.

I'm so sorry. It's been such a long time since I last updated. So here's the real thing, massive writer's block. Err. I need your help. Actually, there are two choices:

1. I completely abandon this story

2. You help me write this story.

So what's it gonna be? Please, I really need your help on this one. Review and I'd gladly reply to your reviews. I'm really sorry for those who expected an update on this. So review and I'll let the fate of this story rest on your decisions.

Much love,  
Kristine (your guardian writer)


End file.
